1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector for a multiconductor cable with a number of separate insulated conductors and, more particularly, to making connection to a corresponding number of parallel contact strips near the edge of an electrical circuit such as a circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Connectors for interconnecting a multiconductor cable and a printed circuit board typically have a block-shaped insulation with a section for receiving the cable conductors at one end. One such connector is disclosed in European Patent Application No. 0 063 696 published Nov. 3, 1982. The other end of the housing is formed as U-shaped jaw and can be plugged onto the edge of a printed circuit board.
In the connector described in the aforenoted European Patent Application, the long block-shaped insulation housing is provided in the longitudinal direction on the top and bottom sides with receiving grooves for receiving in each case the contact springs. At the plug-on side, the spring parts of the contact springs are then situated alternatingly on either side of the U-shaped jaw. In this manner, in light-current engineering such as in telephone sets, the end of a multiconductor cable can be connected to a printed circuit board which is provided with contact strips on both sides near the edge. In the aforenoted connector, the contact springs are situated in wide receiving grooves so that the flat spring part can make contact over a wide surface area with the respective contact strip in a plane parallel to the printed circuit board which is to be contacted. The anchorable part of the contact spring situated in the conductor section of the insulation housing has a piece which is bent at approximately a right angle to the flat mainpart of the spring and which has two teeth which can be pierced through the insulation of and through the associated conductor. The conductors are alternately connected to the contact springs at top and bottom sides of the insulation housing. The insulation housing and specifically its conductor section are rigidly and solidly constructed. The conductor insertion openings are small channels which run through the solid part of the insulation housing. The wide receiving grooves at the top and bottom sides of the insulation housing penetrate only to a small depth into the material of the solid insulation housing.